pokolenie_czarodziejowfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Katie Thompson
Katherine Wright (zd. Thompson, ur. 20 lutego 2020r. w Londynie) - córka Abigail i Jamesa Thompsonów; czarownica czystej krwi w Hogwarcie należała do Ravenclawu. Wyszła za mąż za Samuela Wrighta i ma z nim dwóch synów - Charlesa i Daniela. Biografia Wczesne życie Jako dziecko Katie dawała się we znaki rodzicom. Lubiła skupiać na sobie uwagę i często starała się robić to na siłę. Od małego przyjaźniła się z Holly Hogback - córką przyjaciółki swojej mamy Vivianne. Dziewczynki świetnie się dogadywały i były sobie przynależnymi towarzyszkami zabaw. O wiele lepiej czuła się w jej towarzystwie niż z młodszym o cztery lata bratem Mattem. Thompsonowie mieszkali w Lodnynie w bardzo ładnym domu szeregowym niedaleko centrum. Była to jednak mugolska dzielnica co na wiele sposobów ograniczało Katie. Całe szczęście zzęsto wyjeżdżała na wieś do dziadków gdzie mogła swobodnie bawić się na dworze z miotłą nie obawiając się obecności mugoli. Dużo czasu spędzała także na zabawach z ojcem. Od najmłodszych lat uczyła się latania na miotle. Żadnemu kolejnemu dziecku James nie poświęcił tyle czasu i energii co dla Katie. Byli ze sobą bardzo blisko, a charakter Katie co raz bardziej upodabniał się do taty. Katie często była zabierana na mecze quidditcha gdzie zajmowała miejsca w lożach vipowskich. Marzyła by w przyszłości samemu zagrać w mistrzostwach ligi. Jej ulubioną drużyną byli oczywiście Zjednoczeni z Puddlemere w której przez długie lata grał jej ojciec. W pokoju Katie wisiało kilka plakatów z członkami Zjednoczonych a z Czekoladowych Żab wybierała tylko karty ze słynnymi zawodnikami quidditcha. Katie, mając 9-10 lat bardzo wyczekiwała na moment przyjęcia do Hogwartu. Razem z Holly wyobrażały sobie zamek i opowiadały zmyślone historie o tym jak będzie wyglądało ich życie gdy w końcu dostaną się do szkoły. Katie, kiedy tylko nauczyła się dobrze czytać wertowała książki mamy (często uszkadzając je co prowadziło do niemałych kłótni) udając, że jest profesorem bądź uczennicą. Wiele frajdy sprawiało jej 'przypadkowe' uczycie czarów w różnych sytuacjach, na przykład kiedy bardzo się denerwowała lub bardzo z czegoś cieszyła. Kiedyś Sprawiła że włosy jej mamy zupełnie osiwiały, oczywiście na chwilę, ale Katie śmiała się z tego jeszcze przez długie lata (ku niezadowoleniu mamy) Nauka w Hogwarcie Katie została przydzielona do Ravenclawu po tym jak Tiara Przydziału prze blisko cztery minuty zastanawiała się nad Gryffindorem. Istotnym faktem było to, że najlepsza przyjaciółka Katie - Holly, została wcześniej przydzielona do Ravenclawu. Na prośbę Katie Tiara pozwoliła jej wybrać dom, tak też dziewczyna została Krukonką. Zawarcie nowych znajomości nie było niczym trudnym. Kat od początku była osobą raczej lubianą, chociaż to ona nie przepadała za większością osób. Uważała, że prawdziwa przyjaźń warta jest każdego poświęcenia, jednak nic nieznaczące, przelotne znajomości z dziewczynami których rozmowy opierały się na obgadywaniu innych zupełnie jej nie satysfakcjonowały. Twierdziła, że jej przyjaźń z Holly wystarczy jej do końca życia. Od drugiego semestru pierwszej kalsy Katie i Holly zaczęły spędzać znacznie więcej czasu z Evanną Wayne, rok starszą Krukonką. Matki dziewcząt przyjaźniły się w czasach szkolnych, więc dziewczyny znały się i łatwo załapały kontakt. Okres dojrzewania Katie przeżywała bardzo burzliwie. Nie potrafiła dogadać się z matką. Nie zgadzały się ze sobą w niczym, czasami wręcz na złość sobie. Po raz pierwszy również zaczęła wdawać się w sprzeczki z Holly, chociaż wcześniej także różniły się poglądami to teraz każda wymiana zdań kończyła się obrażaniem i godzeniem. Katie od drugiej klasy podobał się pewniej Puchon, grał w reprezentacji swojego domu na pozycji pałkarza. Było to zwykłe zauroczenia...a przynajmniej tak wtedy myślała Katie. Z czasem jednak przerodziło się to w coś więcej i od czwartej klasy Katie nie mogła już oderwać wzroku od Samuela Wrighta gdy ten przechodził na korytarzu. Jej relacja z tym chłopakiem przyczyniła się do strasznych kłótni z najlepszą przyjaciółką, która nie znosiła Samuela od samego początku. Dla Katie było to bardzo trudne, nie chciała stracić żadnego z nich. Uczucie do chłopaka jednak brało górę i dziewczyny powoli zaczęły oddalać się od siebie. ]] Aby uniknąć samotności Katie częściej spotykała się z koleżanką z rocznika Lily Paterson, jej chłopakiem - Robertem Bradneyem i Maxem Harrisem. Przez pewien czas tworzyli zgraną paczkę, później sprawy się skomplikowały, ponieważ Max, który razem z Katie pełniła funkcje Prefekta, zakochał się w niej. Od kiedy Kat zaczęła spotykać się z Samuelem jej wyniki w nauce nieco się obniżyły (za to jego podniosły się) nie były jednak bardzo złe, ona uważała że to jej w zupełności wystarcza. Niestety (ku rozczarowaniu matki) Katie nie została Prefektem Naczelnym w siódmej klasie. Po ukończeniu szkoły Katie zastanawiała się czasem czy dobrze zrobiła biorąc ślub z Samem. Może gdyby, tak jak Holly, zakończyła związek z czasów szkolnych wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej i lepiej. Wiele razy żałowała, że nie zajęła się zawodowym quidditchem. Planowała nawet przerwać pracę u Gringota, ale wtedy okazało się, że jest w ciąży. Dla rodziny zrezygnowała ze sławy i starała się więcej nie zastanawiać się "co by było gdyby...?" Po ukończeniu szkoły ojciec doradzał jej by zajęła się sportem, tak jak on. Kilka drużyn zaproponowało jej nawet posadę. Katie jednak miała co do tego wątpliwości, oczywiście była zachwycona, zawsze chciała tak jak ojciec grać w reprezentacji Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere. Jednak za namową Samuela, mamy, a także Holly, postanowiła zająć się bardziej pewnym zajęciem i rozpoczęła pracę jako łamaczka zaklęć dla Ministerstwa Magii. W wieku 20 lat Katie została panią Wright. Planowana kameralna ceremonia została jedną z najhuczniejszych uroczystości ostatnich lat (gracze quidditcha, pracownicy ministerstwa, uzdrowiciele, rodziny, przyjaciele, dawni uczniowie Huffelpuffu i Ravenclawu). Niedługo potem przyszło na świat pierwsze dziecko Katie i Sama - Charles David, oraz dwa lata później, Daniel James. (imiona odziedziczyli po pradziadkach i dziadkach). Wygląd Katie była dziewczyną średniego wzrostu i szczupłej budowy. Jej włosy były kręcone, koloru ciemnego blondu w rudawym odcieniu. Zazwyczaj nosiła je rozpuszczone co sprawiało, że wyjątkowo się mierzwiły. Związywała je zawsze gdy latała na miotle lub się uczyła. Z twarz Katie była bardzo podobna do ojca. Miała prosty, piegowaty nos, pełne usta i wyraźny podbródek. Jej mina z natury pozostawała dość poważna, więc nieczęsty uśmiech bardzo dodawał jej uroku. Oczy Katie odziedziczyła po swojej mamie, były duże i niebieskie. Osobowość Charakter Katie jest w dużej mierze odziedziczony po ojcu. Ma "gryfońską" duszę. Od zawsze była bardzo odważna, sprytna i pewna siebie. Niestety bywała porywcza i nerwowa. Czasem wyolbrzymia problemy i wpada w panikę. W grupie lubi przewodzić i świetnie czuje się w roli szefa. Zawsze ma swoje zdanie, a że należy do osób upartych jest skora do kłótni i rzadko ustępuje. Jest także wyjątkowo bystra i inteligentna. W szkole uchodziła za prymuskę chociaż nigdy nie musiała bardzo przykładać się do nauki. Relacje Rodzice i rodzeństwo Katie była "córeczką tatusia". Z mamą zawsze łączyły ją napięte stosunki. Abigail Thompson należała do matek nadopiekuńczych co bardzo gryzło się z charakterem Katie. Kłóciły się ze sobą o wszystko i przy każdej możliwej okazji. Zwykle były to bardzo błahe sprawy, ale zdarzały się i poważniejsze konflikty. ]] James Thompson nauczył swoja córkę latać na miotle i zabierał na wieś do swoich rodziców gdzie mogła spokojnie trenować. Często chodził z nią na mecze quidditcha, więc wyrobił w niej ogromną miłość do tego sportu. Kiedy małżeństwo Katie i Sama przeżywało kryzys Abigail namawiała córkę do rozstania. Była zawiedziona zachowaniem Samuela i nie widziała dla nich przyszłości. Przeciwne zdanie miał jej mąż James, który zawsze kibicował temu chwiejnemu związkowi. Za namową ojca Katie nie rozstała się ze swoim mężem. Katie zawsze miała dobre stosunki z rodzeństwem, chociaż nie byli dla siebie "najlepszymi przyjaciółmi". Holly Hogback Holly była najlepszą przyjaciółkę Katie od najmłodszych lat. Wszystko za sprawą ich matek - Abigail i Vivianne, które po ukończeniu szkoły wciąż często się spotykały. Dziewczynki bardzo przypadły sobie do gustu i były wręcz nierozłączne. W Hogwarcie trafiły do jednego domu, chociaż nie było to tak oczywiste. Katie miała szanse zostać przydzieloną do Gryffindoru, jednak Tiara posłuchała jej prośby i została Krukonką, tak jak jej wcześniej wyczytana przyjaciółka. W szkole dziewczyny spędzały ze sobą większość czasu. Ich okres dojrzewania był bardzo burzliwy i często dochodziło miedzy nimi do kłótni. Największa dotyczyła Samuela Wrighta, chłopaka Katie, którego Holly nigdy nie polubiła. W żaden sposób nie mogli się dogadać i polubić. Później zamieszanie wprowadził Jean Kentigern, który zaczął chodzić z Holly. Według Katie nie było w tym żadnych uczuć, wiec także sensu. Najwiekszy problem jednak stanowił fakt, że Kentigern należał do Slytherinu i miał podczas jednego z meczy quidditcha spory zatarg z Samem. Od tamtej pory chłopcy byli dla siebie wrogami. Udawanie, że "nie ma problemu" nigdy się nie sprawdza, wydarzenia związane z pierwszymi miłościami dziewczyn bardzo nadwyrężyły ich przyjaźń, która już nigdy nie była taka jak wcześniej. Na krótki czas Holly związała się z kuzynem Katie, Peterem, co bardzo jej odpowiadało. Było to intensywny i szczęśliwy czas dla nich wszystkich. Niestety trwał krótko, bo coś zaczęło sie psuć między Holly i Peterem. Trudno powiedzieć z czyjej winy sie rozstali, ale Peter nigdy się po tym nie pozbierał, bo uważał Holly, za miłość swojego życia. Ich rozstanie przypieczętowała nagła, zupełnie nowa miłość Holly, Irvin Shearer. Kolejny związek Holly, stał się następnym problemem między nią z Katie. Dziewczyna związała się z mugolem, co nie byłoby żadnym problemem gdyby nie to, że według Katie, był to "najgorszy mugol w kraju". Kiedy Katie dowiedziała się, że przyjaciółka zaszła w ciąże i planuje ślub postanowiła zmienić nastawienie, i łagodniejszym okiem spojrzeć na narzeczonego Holly. Niestety podczas wesela pijany Samuel naskoczył na parę młodą, zaczął wymieniać poprzednich chłopaków Holly jako straszne porażki i że ten związek będzie taki sam. Katie długo nie mogła mu tego wybaczyć, ale po tym wydarzeniu na pewien czas zupełnie urwała kontakt z przyjaciółką. Było jej wstyd. Ich kontakty zaczęły się ożywiać gdy Holly otworzyła Klinikę dla magicznych stworzeń,a Katie starała się pomóc jej przy rozkręceniu biznesu na Pokątnej. Samuel Wright Sam spodobał się Katie jeszcze kiedy grał w drużynie Hufflepuffu. Zwrócił jej uwagę podczas jednego z meczów. Katie nie należała wtedy reprezentacji Krukonów, była w drugiej klasie. Nie było to jednak na tyle silne zauroczenie, żeby ktokolwiek z przyjaciół Katie mógł to zauważyć. Dwa lata później Katie była spotkała Samuela na ulicy Pokątnej kiedy kupowała szkolne szaty. Zamieniła z nim wtedy kilka słów, a on oczarował ją swoim nieco zaczepnym poczuciem humoru. Od początku czwartej klasy Katie wzdychała do Samuela Wrighta i zaczęła dokładniej mu się przyglądać. Zauważyła, że często zmienia dziewczyny i jest nieco niedojrzały. Próbowała jakoś wybić go sobie z głowy. Plan ten pokrzyżował szkolny poltergeist Irytek. Ułożył on piosenkę o Katie i Samie Wrighcie. Katie myślała, że spali się wtedy ze wstydu. Dopiero wtedy Samuel zwrócił uwagę na Katie i im bardzie ona próbowała się od niego odcinać tym bardziej on szukał z nią kontaktu. Zaczepiał ją przy każdej możliwej okazji i definitywnie podrywał. Dziewczyna chciała udawać niewzruszoną, jednak już wtedy była zakochana. Ogromny zawód przeżyła gdy dowiedziała się że Samuel w ogóle nie traktował jej poważnie, bo wciąż spotykał się z kilkoma innymi dziewczynami, a głownie Gryfonką Sue Wither. Kiedyś, będąc w bibliotece, natknęła się na nich całujących miedzy regałami. Był to dla niej duży cios. Nie chciała utrzymywać kontaktu z chłopakiem. Zbywała go za każdym razem. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy Sam zaczął dostrzegać jak wyjątkową dziewczyna, w porównaniu do wszystkich jego koleżanek była Katie. Gdy zaczęła go spławiać nagle stracił zawsze towarzyszącą mu pewność siebie. Nie wiedział co zrobić żeby zatrzymać ja przy sobie, więc szczerze zaczął starać się o jej względy zapominając o reszcie dziewczyn, które proponowały mu randki. W ostatni dzień roku szkolnego Sam pocałował Katie w pociągu wracającym do Londynu. Nie mieli już czasu na rozmowę, więc Katie nie wiedziała co ma rozumieć przez ten pocałunek. O wszystkim opowiedziała przyjaciółce - Holly Hogback, która nie była raczej zachwycona tą sytuacją. Sam przysłał później do Katie kartkę z Francji gdzie przebywał u swojej ciotki. Kiedy po wakacjach wszyscy wrócili do szkoły Katie i Sam byli parą. Zaczęli częściej się spotykać, głównie w bibliotece. Katie pomimo obowiązków prefekta i członkostwa w drużynie quidditcha poświęcała Samowi bardzo dużo czasu. Niestety ale Sam zupełnie nie dogadywał się z Holly. Katie potrafiła wiele wybaczać Samowi, bo była na prawdę zakochana,a le Holly nie miała cierpliwości do zaczepek i dziecinnych żartów. Kiedy Holly zaczęła chodzić z Jeanem Kentigernem sprawy jeszcze bardziej się pokomplikowały. Samuel szczerze nienawidził Ślizgona, bo to z jego winy został usunięty z drużyny quidditcha Hufflepuffu (po tym jak Samuel pobił Jeana po meczu gdy ten wyzywał jego matkę mugolaczkę). Później wydarzyła się podobna sytuacja gdy Kentigern źle wyraził się o Katie, a Sam znów wdał się z nim w bójkę. Samuel należał do bardzo temperamentnych charakterów i często problemy próbował rozwiązywać siłą. Jego niedojrzałe zachowanie było częstym powodem do kłótni między nim i Katie. Ich związek należał do bardzo chwiejnych. Od wielkiej miłości po nienawiść. Mogło to jednak wskazywać na to, że bardzo im na sobie zależało. Kiedy Katie była w piątej klasie Sam oświadczył się jej w obawie, że gdy on skończy szkołę dziewczyna o nim zapomni. Katie była bardzo wzruszona tym gestem ale nie zgodziła się na zaręczyny. Długa rozłąka niestety odbiła się na tej znajomości. Katie podejrzewała Samuela o zdradę. Wtedy często zwierzała się Maxowi Harrisowi. Niestety chłopak odebrał to jako zielone światło czym bardzo naraził się Samuelowi. Po zakończeniu szkoły Katie i Sam pobrali się w 2040 roku. Był to niemały szok, ponieważ zarówno przyjaciele jak i rodzina spodziewali się, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie. Małżeństwo to nie należało jednak do specjalnie udanych. Kłótnie było na porządku dziennym co miało bardzo zły wpływ na starszego syna Katie i Sama Charliego. Samuel, poprzez złą atmosferą w domu i bardzo stresującą pracą co raz częściej zaczął nadużywać alkoholu, co miało fatalny wpływ na jego relację z żoną. Katie starała się pomóc mu jak tylko mogła. Jednak cała wina niepowodzeń w tym związku nie leżała po stronie Sama. Katie również nie była święta. Często wybuchała bez powodu, była konfliktowa i lubiła drążyć każdy drażliwy temat. W ich domu nigdy nie mogło być spokojnie, ale tak jak uważał ojciec Katie (który w przeciwieństwie do żony, bardzo kibicował parze) James: "tych dwoje nie potrafiłoby żyć bez tych ciągłych sprzeczek". Zdolności Przedmioty szkolne Katie nie miała żadnych problemów z nauką, wręcz przeciwnie szybko zdobyła opinią prymuski. Największą motywacja do nauki było dla niej zdobywanie punktów dla domu, nauczyciele zauważali jej aktywności i często to nagradzali. Szczególną pasje Katie odnalazła do transmutacji, był to trudny i wymagający przedmiot. Liczyła się w nim technika i skupienie, podobnie rzecz miała się z eliksirami. Quidditch Już w drugiej klasie Katie ubiegała się o miejsce w drużynie quidditcha. Próbowała sprawdzić się zarówno jako ścigająca jak i szukająca. Niestety drużyna była skompletowana a sprawdziany były fikcyjne. w następnym roku Katie udało się dostać do drużyny i od razu trafić do pierwszego składu jako szukająca. Od tamtej pory łapała znicza w każdym meczu w swojej szkolnej karierze zostając "Najskuteczniejszą szukającą ostatniego dziesięciolecia". W szóstej klasie została kapitanem drużyny. Zaklęcia Katie była bardzo zdolną czarownicą. Zaklęcia i uroki nie sprawiały jej kłopotów, a przez pewien czas interesowała się również pojedynkami. Potrafiła rzucić porządnym oszałamiaczem czego często mógł doświadczyć jej mąż Samuel podczas małżeńskich kłótni. Kat często próbowała rozwiązywać konflikty siłowo, nie panowała nad agresją, a zaklęcia były alternatywą dla rękoczynów. Zdecydowanie największym magicznym osiągnięciem Katie było wyczarowanie cielesnego patronusa - jaskółki. Katie wyczarowała go dzięki Samowi, który dawał jej lekcje (w 2042 roku). Był to moment gdy bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli i przez dłuższy czas żyli w zupełnej zgodzie. Samuel wyczarował swojego patronusa w czasach szkolnych, niedługo przez OWUTEMami. Zarówno Katie jak i Sam byli zafascynowani połączeniem ich pstronusów, ponieważ oba były jaskółkami. Drzewo rodzinne Rodzina Katie ma bardzo ciekawe korzenie, ponieważ jej babcia wywodziła się z tradycyjnej rodziny ceniącej sobie czystość krwi. Natomiast ciotka Katie - Lucy związała się z francuzem. Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Krukoni Kategoria:Reprezentacja Ravenclawu Kategoria:Pracownicy ministerstwa Kategoria:Prefekci Kategoria:Urodzeni w 2020